Sengoku Go Round
by Hyper-Fangirls-Without-Sleep
Summary: A collection of hilarious and original tales featuring the entire InuYasha cast in some very... unique situations. A joint project by Kellychan85 and Tailfluffgirl


**Sengoku Go-Round**

~*~

**Authors' Notes: Hello! This is the newest project of the HFWS (Hyper fangirls without sleep). Realizing that we didn't have an exclusively "InuYasha" fics despite our rather extreme obsession with the series, the HFWS decided to put all our silliness to use and came up with this idea. This is a collection of ficlets. We have no idea how long it will run, but plan on involving the whole cast down to minor characters.**

This is a humor fic. While we plan on keeping all characters acting well… in character, some situations portrayed are going to be not things that could actually happen in Sengoku Jidai. These stories also take place in no particular order. With very few exceptions you can read them in any order you wish.

This fic involves innuendo and minor sexual situations at time. If you're uncomfortable with such things, don't worry… there will be a warning before the chapters that feature them.

The writers on this story are (ff.net screen names)

**Kellychan85 and **Tailfluffgirl****

With a lot of help on the concepts from our third member **RoboChar**

Just to let you know, these are the pairings that will be popping up during chapters of this fic… albeit in some rather unique ways. ^^

InuYasha/Kagome, Sesshoumaru/Kagura, Bankotsu/Jakotsu, Suikotsu/Kikyou, Miroku/Sango, Rin/Kohaku, Kouga/Ayame, Buyo/Kirara, Shippou/Souten

All right folks, this first chapter is based off a skit we performed and wrote for performance at Neko-con 2002's masquerade. We decided that particular skit was perfect for adapting, and so here you go. ^^;

Read, review, and enjoy. ^^

**Sengoku Go-Round**

_Episode 1_

**_InuYasha's Time of the Month_**

~*~

The sun slid down the horizon and InuYasha cursed lightly as he felt his strength ebb away and found himself in his human form. 

"Keh, stupid new moon," He sighed and looked to the ancient well was leaning against at the moment. "And Kagome said she'd be back by sunset," He grumbled to himself as he turned around to peer into the black pit. _Maybe I should go after her, InuYasha thought, but cut off his thought when he heard a thump at the bottom of the well. "Kagome?" He called down the well. _

"I'm coming InuYasha," She replied as she made her way up the vines leading to the lip of the well. With a slight heave, Kagome pulled herself and her enormous yellow backpack out of the well. InuYasha glanced down to the bag and up to Kagome, and then crossed his arms in irritation. 

"Hmph, you're late," He said in an aggravated tone. Kagome sighed and shook her head. 

"I'm sorry InuYasha," She replied genuinely, "Umm Mama had to buy me some things before I came back." InuYasha was about to open his mouth to retort when Kagome gasped. "Oh no!" She exclaimed, "I forgot _those." _

"Uhh those?" InuYasha scratched his head in thought. "What are…?"

"Nothing InuYasha!" She interrupted quickly, her cheeks flaming red in embarrassment, "Umm… I'll be going!" And quicker than InuYasha could blink, Kagome leapt back into the ancient well. InuYasha tilted his head in confusion.

"Uhh… what was that all about?" He asked and then averted his gaze to the yellow bag. Feeling his stomach growl lightly, he slumped down next to the bag and popped it open. "I wonder if Kagome has any of those potato chip things or ramen." He asked himself as he began sifting through the bag. Smirking when he felt what he presumed was a cup of instant ramen; he pulled it out and cocked his head. 

"What is this?" He observed the small bottle that was definitely not his beloved instant noodles. Squinting his eyes a bit, he began reading the symbols on the small bottle, "For relief from aches, pains, and temporary discomfort from that time of the month." Pausing for a moment, a thought crossed his mind. "Hmm, I wonder if this is an herbal remedy for my stupid human night." The black haired young man continued regarding the strange bottle and shook it, realizing it was filled with small round objects. 

Putting it down for a moment, he shrugged and went back to looking for something edible to appease his growling stomach, pausing when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Expecting it to be Miroku or Sango, he looked up but instead, his eyes met with his older brother, Sesshoumaru. 

InuYasha's eyes widened in surprise and he put his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "Keh, what do you want?" He inquired defensively as he quickly bounded to his feet. Sesshoumaru simply glanced from the bag to InuYasha and raised an eyebrow. 

"As I expected," He replied after a moment's silence, observing InuYasha's current human form, "I'll come back when you present more of a challenge." InuYasha stiffened for a moment, and then shot a glare at his older brother. 

"Keh- do you think I'm not strong enough to fight this way?" He challenged, and switched his gaze to the small bottle he had been reading moments before. Thinking on what it had said it was for, he quickly leaned down and popped open the bottle, "I hope this works," he mumbled as he raised the bottle to his mouth, downing the pills in a few large chugs. 

He momentarily made a disgusted face at the taste before turning to back towards his brother with a cocky grin. "I'll fight you now!" Sesshoumaru was about to respond when the familiar thump at the bottom of the well distracted them both. Kagome made her way out of the well quickly and on seeing Sesshoumaru there, her eyes widened.

"InuYasha… why is Sesshoumaru," She cut herself off when she realized that she had just stepped on a certain empty bottle upon her exit from the well. "Umm InuYasha," She ventured, "Don't tell me…did you eat what was in this bottle?" InuYasha blinked rather innocently.

"Uh yah, wasn't it for me?" He inquired. Kagome glanced down, her eyes reading the bottle again and making the connection. 

"InuYasha it's not for _that_," She blushed lightly. "It's for… umm… me." InuYasha gave her a slightly confused look, Sesshoumaru's presence momentarily forgotten.

"What do you mean Kagome?" He asked, "It said temporary pain and discomfort from that time of the month, which if you can't tell," He glanced up to the lack of moon in the sky, "That's what tonight is!" Kagome for lack of a better word… sweat dropped. 

"InuYasha, it's for me!" She exclaimed, "And did you take _all of them?" InuYasha nodded in the positive and Kagome blanched. "That is… not good." _

"Why not, they're supposed to make you stronger right?" He asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No…that's not what they're for."

"Then what are _they_ for?"

"They are for _me_!"

"For _what_?" 

"For _my_ time of the month!" She replied angrily. InuYasha was about to retort when he suddenly grabbed his stomach in pain. "InuYasha!" Kagome said in concern, realizing that the effects of chugging a whole container of Midol were about to hit InuYasha full force. Gently, she put her arms around his shoulders. "This is why I told you it was bad…" InuYasha grimaced. 

"Keh- I'm fine," InuYasha snapped, "Now I still need to fight my brother since I challenged him and..." He stopped his own statement due to another sudden rush of pain. "Kagome what the hell is this stuff?" InuYasha stood up straight, "It doesn't matter I've been through worse on this night. Sesshoumaru I…" He looked up to see his elder brother beginning to walk away. 

"…To get ill so easily," Sesshoumaru said quietly, but loudly enough for InuYasha to hear him. InuYasha scowled. 

"I could still kick…" He paled and doubled over, "Kagome, give me your hands!" Kagome rubbed in between her eyes. 

"Let's get you to Kaede-baachan's now!" She exclaimed to her companion. "She should be able to help with this umm… problem." InuYasha nodded. "I hope," Kagome mumbled. 

"Okay fine," He said in a strained tone as Kagome placed her arm around his shoulder and allowed him to lean against her as a slight crutch. Forgetting her backpack, Kagome began to walk towards the village with a very ill InuYasha on her arm. 

"Neh Kagome," He managed to say. 

"Hmm?"

"Uhhh you never did tell me why you used this stuff… I mean it's not like you have a time of the month." InuYasha finished. Kagome felt herself turn red at both the close contact with InuYasha and the fact that he was trying to speak about that most sensitive issue. 

"Well I-I," She shrugged, "Well… I think you should ask Kaede-baachan." She reasoned, and InuYasha nodded in reply. 

"Umm Kagome?"

"Yes…?"

"Why do you take these things if they just make you feel worse?" He asked through his pain. 

"Well… you aren't supposed to take that many," Kagome answered. InuYasha tilted his head a bit.

"Then how many are you supposed to take?" Kagome sweat dropped. 

"Um… One." She replied simply. InuYasha's eyes widened, and he leaned into her a bit more. 

"…Oh." 

**~*~**


End file.
